Isabella Elizabeth Marie Salvatore Petrova Mickaalson Life
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: Isabella living her life without Edward. THANK GOD.


Stephanie Loudella Martin March 12, 2013

My Fanfiction Stories

Twilight + The Vampire Diaries + True Blood Crossover

Bella/Isabella POV

My name is Isabella Elizabeth Marie Salvatore Petrova Mickaelson you most all known me as Isabella "Bella" Elizabeth Marie Swan. I'm a vampire but not a cold one. I'm more of the traditional vampire where we burn in the sun but since I have a lapis lazuli ring that has been spelled, I'm pretty much okay. Vervain is also a big weakness for us, but since I have been ingesting vervain everyday for almost a century, I have grown almost immune to it, but weakening me in the process. A big plus for us is our control for thirst. When we feed, we don't need to necessarily kill nor change them. But, I only drink from blood bags because I don't want to hurt anybody. When we want to change another into a vampire, that person has to drink a vampire's blood, die with is his system and feed or drink human blood to complete the transition. , stake to the heart, killed by werewolf bite (these werewolfs change during the fullmoon not like the La Push pack that changes at anytime) that bitch Edward Cullen left me in the middle of the woods all by myself. I knew it that he didn't love me or he didn't care about me cuz he was cheating on me wit that stupid ass blondie binbo Tanya. He was just using me as some pet. We were dating for a year and half and he dumped me after few days after my fake birthday that was really low of him. I was sad but that sad about him and I was only really sad about my husband Klaus and my daughter Elizabeth Marie Salvatore Mickaelson I miss them soooooo much. It made me cry a bit. I am wondering how his family taking it though. I knew that his family loved me as their own as a daughter and sister. Just too really think that I was going to tell him my big ass secret but naw, you had to leave me and cheat on me wit that sanke cuz I was normally human. Wat was big ass mistake buddy you are soooo lucky that I didn't just kick your ass right then a there. I had to play this shy, clumsy, and pity little human a be all-sad and dress in ugly clothes. I was just playing you anyway and I didn't love you anyway either. Plus I was happily married and have a daughter. Therefore, as I was saying I was born April 19, 1864 wen my father Damon Lou Salvatore was human and my mother Katrina Petrova aka Katherine Preice was a vampire. Well before I was even born, my mother as Katrina Petrova was born in Bulgaria on June 22, 1425 and later banished to England after having a baby out of wedlock. She upon meeting Klaus and Elijah, two of the original vampires, that she is a Petrova Doppelganger, which means that she has to be sacrificed to release Klaus werewolf side. Then she used a vampire named Trevor who'd fallen in love wit her, to escape and tricked vampire Rose into turning her, making her useless to break the curse. Katherine escape infuriated Klaus who vowed to find her and kill her for her disobedience. Katherine spent her couple of years running and hiding to escape his wrath. Therefore, after those years of running Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls in 1864, pretending that her family had died in fire and came in to stay at the Salvatore Mansion. Where both Damon and Stefan Salvatore fell in love wit her by using her compos ion on them. Katherine may have giving both their blood to her and she give them her blood. She only had sex wit Damon for months and she even had them follow her like lovesick puppies. Wen the town's people of the founding families found out those vampires was among them they used this invention to get all the vampires together and burn them to death. Silly father and uncle tried to help her escape but father and uncle got shot by their very own father but they totally forgot they still had my mother's blood in their systems, which means they are in transition. Katherine maid/bestfriend was a powerful witch so she made jewelry made of Lapis Lazuli rings for my brother's so they can walk in the sun. Katherine had been gone over 9 months. I was born April 19, 1865 Damon knew something was up wit her so he went to go look for her. It took Damon a couple of weeks to find her but he finally found her. He was in for surprise wen he saw that she was holding a baby girl in her arms. I was half-human and half-vampire. She had to tell him that the baby girl was his. Damon asked wat was her name and Katherine said her name was Isabella Elizabeth Marie Petrova Salvatore. Damon loved that name and me. He was sooooo happy. They both try their best to raise her together but all they seem to do is argue and fight so my father left me wit my mother for a few years then I full grown at the 21 years. Then I told my mother that I wanted to be independent and have my freedom but before I left that day she told me why her and my father was always agreeing and about the truth about herself and wat had happened that got me mad. While I was walking, she told me that she really does love her and me hope that one day that I would forgive her. Before I went, anyway I had to find Emily to make me some Lapis Lazuli necklace and ankle bracelet in case that I was to become a full-blooded vampire. Therefore, I had packed it wit me in jewelry box in my purse or backpack. I traveled the world and saw my father I met his bestfriend Major Jasper Whitlock during his time in the war. He became my overprotective brother and bestfriend. Jasper said he will write to me cuz he had to go back to Texas where his family yet. Jasper didn't know at that time that my daddy was a vampire. But Wen I finally went to see him he was in pretty bad shape I had help him for awhile and then after he got better I saw the good in him. Over the years, I'll be going over to the Old Boarding House going to see my cousin Zach who lives in it. I would come to home and bring some clothes and jewelry cuz it wat I live for. My father and uncle know I get wen they buy me clothes. I had spent a couple of years with him then he got back to old ways so I left him. Then a couple months later, I saw my Uncle Stefan during his ripper day's so I had met up wit his bestfriend Lexi to help him to get his humanity back and that is how he became a bunny drinker. Jasper and I been writing to each other for about 2 months then it stopped I didn't know wat happened to him. I am very worried about him and I hoped that he was okay. I missed my big brother/bestfriend Jasper so much. Then a few months later I heard that he was missing or dead. I wonder wat happened to him. Jasper promise that he was never leave me. In England I met the Klaus the Hybrid at his palace and he so nice and caring for me even though he knew that I was Katrina's Daughter. He courted me we went on dates and we fell in love wit each other. He was never mean to me and he was always romantic person to me. He told me more about his self and I told him all about me. We loved each other very much. I met his sister Rebekah, we got along so well and we hand a lot in common. She was a big sister I never had. Wen Klaus got down on knee an ask me to marry him and I said yes. He got me this big beautiful ring that was my favorite color which is light blue so it was a light blue diamond ring wit medium size silver diamond around the big light blue diamond and he had it engraved saying K+I together forever always and also had a witch spell it wit Lapis Lazuli. I was teary eye and everything. We had a beautiful wedding I had finally met his other siblings and my uncle Stefan was there except my father. My mother was there. My uncle Stefan walked me down aisle and they both said I do's. My uncle trying his best not stakes my mother. The reception was good and after we said are good byes and then came the honeymoon as you say that we had sex all night all over that room and more through are honeymoon. Later on after our 2 week honeymoon I was beginning to fill sick then I found out that I was pregnant. I told Klaus he was so happy and excited. I will finish telling you that story later on in this story. So I had a baby girl name Elizabeth Marie Salvatore Mickaelson. Then he turned me into a full-blooded Vampire. I'm stronger and faster then a avenge vampire. I'm more like the first original vampires that lived on this earth. Klaus and Elizabeth was the best thing that happened to me but I did miss my father very much. As a family we been together for 6 years and the he started to act strange for some reason cuz he got a strange letter and wen his face turned really pale. I'd asked wat was wrong wit him and he just brushed it off while I was holding Elizabeth in my arms sleeping so he kissed me on the lips and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, He just left and stayed all night feeding and we only had sex that night it was so amazing but it was rough. I'm not saying I don't like rough but it was different though. Then another week has passed he been out all night again so he finally came home without looking at me. He told me that he was taking my daughter wit him and told me that Rebekah will take good care of her and that him, my daughter, and Rebekah will be leaving and don't come looking for us it will keep you safe. That I wasn't coming it broke my heart. So he packs his stuff and left without saying goodbye. For months I was depressed so I had to find my mother to help me wit this depressing. So a few days I found my mom she helps me out. My dad doesn't know that I was married and have a child. I think my mother and Uncle Stefan didn't tell my father that I was. So after that whole mess I needed a change of sinery. I did meet the Volutri and I got along wit them. I became the leaders sister and I had a crown and but not a thrown cuz I had been goin on missions wit the guards. That's wen my name became Isabella Elizabeth Marie Volutri Salvatore Petrova Mickaelson. It was sad to leave the Volutri family but I need to explore more but they wanted me to come visit and call them. So it was 2008 that's wen I met Alexander Skarsgard he was a vampire also. He was in a TV series called True Blood. He was a good actor. We got to know one another. I told him everything that happened and he still wanted to date me but it wasn't a love connection but we decided to become good friends/my big brother who was overprotective. So I told him that I need to have another change of sinery again. This was like in 2011 I finally found my dad so I had my dad compel this lady name Renee who lived in Phoenix, Arizona to make me as her daughter to take care of me. Then she remarried with Phil, a minor league baseball player. She wanted to be with Phil more, although she never mentioned it, I knew it was what she wanted. So I went to her ex-husband Charlie. I didn't even have to compel him! I just said that Renee adopted me and he immediately opened his home for me! He worked on documents and was able to convince everyone that I was his daughter. He knew about me cuz he was my dad's friend. I had to hide my regularly appearances so I put on the necklace that had a spell on it to change my appearances and put my wedding ring on a necklace too. I put all my good fashion sense away and became somebody different as a shy clumsy person. My name was going to Isabella "Bella" Elizabeth Marie Swan so enrolled in Forks High School. It was like I would always have attention on me for some reason. It was like all the guys wanted a piece of me. I wasn't interested in them cuz I was married and had a daughter. So I made new friends and hangout wit they and I had them call me Bella. These skinny blonde bitchie slut girls were very so jealous that I was getting all the attention from the guys. The classes was a drag and then came lunch time so I decided to hangout wit these people then there they were there was 5 of them at the school but there was a total of 7 they were some weird type of vampires they sparkled they fucking sparkled anyways there was a lonely one named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen long name. They fucking sparkle. I knew wat they were the Cold One's. I'm made friends wit the shape-shifters and told them all about my kind that we have way more self control then the cold ones. The Pack became part of my family besides my mom, father, uncle, husband, my husband's sister's and brothers, and my beautiful daughter that I miss them soooooo much. Ok it was Lunch time I asked the blonde bitch Jessica who were they, she told me that they Mr. and adopted kids Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper Cullen that they were sitting a far away table from us. They were staring at me weirdly. I can't believe that Jasper was alive unbelievable. I hope he don't recognize me cuz he thinks I was dead. Then amount of week's later Edward fell in love wit me and I pretend to go along wit it. I did love his family though but Rosalie thought that it was dangerous for me as a human to know wat they are. The Cullen's was very welcoming Alice became my bestfriend she takes me shopping this Bella doesn't like shopping but the real me loves shopping a lot. Carlisle became my father figure, Esme became the mother I had needed, Emmett and Jasper became more like a big brothers and Rosalie was like a sister to me but even though she was being a totally bitch to me. Edward was just stringing me along him by him cheating on me wit that bitch blonde Tanya while we was still together cuz we he's worried about my soul idot. Then one day, his family were playing baseball, three nomad vampires intruded the game. One of them, a male called James, was determined to get me. And since The Cullen's would protect me, he was intrigued. He called it a game in fact. The Cullen's planned ahead. It was a good plan, I helped with it." She smiled at the memory. "But then he saw through our plan. So he gave me a call, claiming that he had Renee. So I ran away from the Cullen's to James. Turns out he tricked me, but they arrived in time. But James bit me. I didn't know what would happen after the Cold One bit me. But then Edward sucked the venom out, but it something was wrong because it messed up with my healing." Then After that whole mess they threw me a surprise fake birthday party it was so beautiful but I had to give myself a paper cut my brother/bestfriend Jasper was very new to the animal diet but he still having bloodlust problems so he attack me but stupid Edward push me into some vases and the glasses cut my arm before Jasper had the chance to snap my neck. Lucky the leader Carlisle was a doctor. He stitched me up and lucky my healing fast wasn't coming cuz I haven't fed yet. Then some days later the Cullen's haven't been coming to school so that day Edward met me at my house an took me to the woods said some hurtful things and he was leaving and then he just took off wit out the family saying goodbye to me that hurted that the other family members didn't say goodbye to me. Now here we go so I had went to the house and get out this depression clothes and put on my real clothes. Be the real me and take off the necklace wit the spell that was hiding my real appearance. I had to hunt Victoria done and kill her. I had used one of powers to track her down so I found her.

Victoria: You're very brave to come track me down for a little human. You are brave I'm goin to kill you.

Bella: Who said that was human (my face change wit my fangs coming out and veins popping out) I'm goin to kill you rip you apart.

Victoria: Wat are you?

Bella: You could know that it two different kinds of vampires so lets stop all this chit chat and get down to the business.

I attacked Victoria and ripped her apart into pieces and burned her. She had screamed in pain. After that I went back to the house Charlie was home and I made him his dinner.

Chapter 1 Finally I'm Coming Home to Mystic Falls

Damon POV

In the middle of night

Stefan: Damon

Damon: Wat do you want Stefan? This better be very important (as I was rubbing my eyes)

Stefan: Bella called (that bring Damon back to his sense that means one thing)

England in 1884

That's wen I heard that I party was going on at a palace anybody was invited to it. So I got all dressed up in a light blue dress, silver jewelry and silver shoes. I was looking hott. Wen I enter the palace it was very beautiful and amazing. This is where I had met Nicklaus aka Klaus Mickaelson who was a werewolf/vampire hybrid and his sister Rebekah Mickaelson they were the original. It is a pleasure to meet you both then Rebekah walked away to meet the other guest. He was like saying the pleasure is all mine please call me Klaus please and I said okay and smiled. Then I had stand in front of Nicklaus a he took my had a kissed it. We were staring at each other and it felt like love at first sight I think it was. I felt the elecritecy and tingles all through my body and I knew he felt it too. Then he ask me my name I told him the truth no lies cuz I really liked him sooooo much and I asked him can we go for a walk. He was all right love. I was happy that he already had a nickname for me. He guided me to his secret garden that was filled wit alot beautiful flowers and a water fall that breath taking. We sat on the grass next to each other very closely.

Klaus: Alright Love tell me your name.

Bella: (took a breather) My name is Isabella Elizabeth Marie Petrova Salvatore or you can call me Bella, Bell, Isa, or Izzy

Klaus: (smiled and shocked) are you related to Katrina Petrova?

Bella: Yes, I am that my mother and my father is Damon Salvatore and I know everything about the doppelganger stuff that had to do wit my mother. She told me before I left her years ago.

Klaus: Well then. I had never felt like this before in all my years about someone like you. Now love tell me more about yourself.

Bella: I never felt this way about a person and okay.

All through the day I told Klaus about me and about my travels and told me all about him and his travels and that he was friends wit my Uncle Stefan during his ripper days. I knew at the moment we were meant to be. That's wen are faces got closer together and that are first kiss. It was so amazing. We were having a full-blown make out session then we pulled apart.

Klaus: Where are you staying?

Bella: I am staying at a hotel now at the moment why you ask.

Klaus: I would be very happy if stay here for as long as you like

Bella: I do not won't to imposing on you

Klaus: you wouldn't be imposing .It would be my pleasure of having you here wit me that way I can spend more and more time with you. Please

Bella: Okay wat about my things

Klaus: I would have one of my servants get your things.

Bella: okay now where were we Oh Yeah?

Isabella went back to making out wit Klaus for a couple of more hours and then Rebekah yelled out on the blocken

Rebekah: (yelling) Nicklaus where are you

Klaus: Come on Bella let go back in before my sister find out about my secret garden

Bella: okay if we most go and you do have to interact wit other guest

Klaus: you'll be by my side the whole time right

Bella: Yes, I will

Klaus got up and then helped Bella up off the grass.

Klaus: Ladies first

Bella: you are very handsome men thank you very much

Klaus: you're very welcome its one of best traits.

Klaus and I walked back into the palace and then Rebekah came in front of us.

Rebekah: There you are Nicklaus and who is this pretty lady you have by your side

Klaus: This is Isabella Elizabeth Marie Petrova Salvatore her Mother is Katrina Petrova and Father is Damon Lou Salvatore and her Uncle is Stefan Guerra Salvatore.

Rebekah: Well that's quite interesting and I can tell that we are going to be bestfriends/sisters.

Bella: I have the same feeling.

Klaus: Bella will be staying wit us for while.

Rebekah: Yay now we have can have some girl time as well go shopping and a whole a lot of stuff.

Bella: Yay can't wait

All through the week I and Rebekah got along so much. We had a lot in common. Klaus made me so happy and he also courted me as they call it the next following week so we had been dating for another few weeks. He bought me lovely gifts like clothes and jewelry; he was so sweet and a very romantic person. Rebekah treated me like a little sister. He was very sweet to buy me these things to show me that he really cared about me. Everytime wen we spent time together all we do is talk I told him to forgive my mom about this whole doppelganger stuff he hesitated but he gave in and then went into a full-blown make-out session that was hott that you don't stop kissing. That would leave you breathless. Finally Klaus said the 3 words that I been waited for weeks.

Klaus: Bella I wanted to tell something for week's cuz I knew that wen I first led eyes on you I knew you were for me. I wanted to tell you that I Love you soooo much ever since I was the first one to speak to you and that you always have your way of words that makes me happy and excited to hear you speak and you're already getting along wit my sister so everything peachie key.

Bella: I Love you too Klaus. Wen I led my eyes on you I know that you were it for me and wen you kiss my hand you had send electricity and tingles all over my body. It made me want to get to know you more and more even though I know something's about you already. You take my breath away Everytime we be together kissing and having are hands all over each other It makes me very happy to be wit you.

Klaus: Well we are good together and we are meant to be together


End file.
